Cassie Blake
Cassie Blake (born March 28, 1995) is the main female character and protagonist of The Secret Circle. She is the daughter of Amelia Blake and John Blackwell; the best friend and the paternal older half-sister of Diana Meade, and the paternal older half-sister of Four unknown half-siblings; the ex-girlfriend and best friend of Adam Conant; and a member and the leader of the Chance Harbor Circle. Cassie was a happy, normal teenage girl until her mother Amelia died in what appeared to be a tragic accidental fire but not such as an accident. Orphaned and deeply saddened, Cassie moved in with her warm and loving grandmother Jane in the beautiful small town of Chance Harbor, Washington - the town her mother left so many years before - where the residents seems to know more about Cassie than she does about herself. As Cassie gets to know her high school classmates, including sweet-natured Diana, her handsome boyfriend Adam, brooding loner Nick, mean-girl Faye and her sidekick Melissa, strange and frightening things begin to happen. When her new friends explain they are all descended from powerful witches and they've been waiting for Cassie to join them and complete a new generation of the Secret Circle, Cassie refuses to believe them - until Adam shows her how to unlock her incredible magical powers. But it's not until Cassie discovers a message from her mother in an old leather-bound book of spells hidden in her mother's childhood bedroom, that she understands her true and dangerous destiny. What Cassie and the others don't yet know is that darker powers are at play, powers that might be linked to the adults in the town, including Diana's father and Faye's mother - and that Cassie's mother's death might not have been an accident. But the more time passes by, the more Cassie gets confident of herself and develops her incredible potential. Cassie '''is a member of the Blake family' and' the Blackwell family. Early life Cassie Blake was born on March 28, 1995 to Amelia Blake and John Blackwell. Shortly before Cassie's birth, John betrayed Amelia by having an affair with Elizabeth Meade which resulted in her half-sister Diana Meade being born less than a month later. John also summoned demons which resulted in Amelia leaving him prior to the events of the Boatyard Fire. Sara Armstrong stated in the ''Witness'' flashback Amelia would never forgive John for what he did to her and that Amelia helped Ethan in the plot to kill John which backfired and led to the death of hal the members of the Circle. Later consumed by guilt and stripped of her magic, Amelia abandoned what was left her coven by moving to Los Angeles with Cassie. Amelia had to keep witchcraft and Cassie's magic legacy along with the truth about her father a secret from her daughter prior to her death in ''Pilot''. Season One Main Article: Cassie Blake/Season One After the death of her mother, Cassie moves to Chance Harbor to live with her grandmother. After beginning a new year at Chance Harbor High School, Cassie is soon taken under the wing of Diana Meade. She begins to notice the town she now resides in is not an ordinary town. Diana brings her to an abandoned house were Cassie is told she's a witch. Not believing it at first until Adam showed her how to use her magic. With the addition of Cassie in town, making the circle complete their powers got out of control. At the insistence of Diana, Cassie agreed to be bound to the circle to keep her powers under control but wanting no part in the rest. However once the circle was bound trouble followed Cassie and the others in the circle, unwillingly sucking Cassie into the life she didn't want. First having to deal with Zachary Larson, an old friend of her mother's who tried to kill her after he returned to town. Being curious on the matter Cassie soon decides to look up another one of her mother's old friend Heather Barnes. Discovering she's been in a catatonic state at the fault of her mother. With the help of Faye Chamberlain, she decides to help Heather come out of the state she was in. Unkowingly at the time releasing a Demon that was trapped inside Heather free. The demon, Abaddon tries to kill them but is forced our of its host when Heather meets an untimely death. When Abaddon possesses Melissa Glaser, Cassie enlists her grandma to help them get it out of her. The demon however then possesses Nick Armstrong when it escapes Melissa. Who is then drowned by Charles. Cassie and her grandmother walk up to the shore to find Nick deceased. Although not knowing him long Cassie felt grief over Nick's death and also intrigue by the re-appearance of his older brother Jake Armstrong in town. Not long after Jake's arrival Cassie has her first encounter with a witch hunter when Simone attacks her but is then taken care of by Jake. Little did she know her problems with witch hunters had only begun. On Halloween she and the rest of the circle were kidnapped by a group of hunters who tried to burn them alive. Cassie unknowingly tapped into her dark magic she had yet to know she possesed to set Luke on fire, killing him. When Cassie hadn't herd from her grandmother in a while after she had left to visit a fellow Elder. Cassie and the rest of the circle go to Faye's grandfather's house to see if she's still there. When she and Jake kiss during a game of truth or dare, angering Faye who accuses her of being a boyfriend stealer. Cassie being attracted to Jake later tries to make a move on him without it being just a game. However is rejected by Jake after they begin to kiss. Cassie then helps Faye make the horrifying discovery of Henry Chamberlain's dead body, which Cassie magically rises from the lake. After returning home Cassie began to become more curious about her father and her ancestry because of the papers Calvin Wilson had given her. Jake helps her and interest blooms between the two. Cassie asks him to accompany her to the Maritime Memorial Gala, she is rejected at first but they later go together. Jake later takes her to his house and tells her all about her family's darkness and asks her to come with him. In the middle of her conversation she learns that Jake is a witch hunter via a text from Adam Conant. When she returns to her house she's taken by the witch hunters. The rest of the circle comes to rescue her and Jake leaves with the witch hunters. Cassie begins to explore her dark magic while still keeping it from the rest of the circle. Looking for a cure from her dark magic Cassie is approached by Kate Meade who tells her she had the solution. She however instead tried to kill Cassie forcing her to use her dark magic to save herself. She admitted to Diana that she actually enjoyed using all that power. With Jake gone Cassie begins to explore her relationship with Adam. The two grown closer when Jake suddenly returns. Asking Cassie to help him go into his memory of the boatyard fire since he was there. While diving into the past she discovers that her father is indeed still alive and about the Medallion that saved him, which she finds. After she activates the medallion she's then plagues by the ghost of the Nidaros Coven and everyone the medallion had killed. Her father unexpectedly returns to Chance Harbor looking for the medallion in which he had sensed to have been activated. After leaving from a meeting with her father she is again abducted by the with hunters. Whom after finding out that John is still alive, had it in their minds to use Cassie to kill him. The return of her father also stirs up alot of tension within the circle challenging were his allegiance really lies. When John tells her that she and Adam are cursed Cassie is forced to break up with him and turns to her father for comfort. When he finally gained the trust of the circle because of Cassie. They all search for the Crystals to form the Crystal Skull and defeat the witch hunters. During this mission Cassie discovers John's true intentions to use the circle for his own purposes and that Diana was also his daughter. They however needed his help to form the skull and didn't tell him anything. When the skull was formed and John tried to use it to kill all the witches. Cassie and Diana use it against their father to kill him. Personality Despite Cassie's independent and strong-willed personality, she is a very kind and loving young woman who cares deeply about her family and friends. When she uses dark magic she is seen with an evil look in her eyes. At any rate, it seems grief mold her personality in more ways than one. First her mother died and the loss, along with the realization she will have to start doing things on her own, made her tougher. Then her grandmother died and she channeled all the anger she felt against the witch hunters. Her use of Dark Magic also began to take a hold on her, making her more short-temperd and more willing to kill then to listen to both sides. Physical Appearance Cassie Blake is well-known for her beautifully long blonde hair, heart-shaped face, full lips and ocean-blue eyes. She's petite and not very tall, standing at 5' 2½. At the beginning of the series she wore more colorful clothing but as her dark magic was revealed she slowly began wearing more grey and black clothing. Powers and Abilities Cassie is one of the most powerful witches we have seen to date. What she lacks in formal magical training she makes up for it with raw power. Her great potential was shown early in the series when she managed to subdue a storm neither Faye or Diana could stop, showing an affinity for Atmokinesis. When the entire Circle was once kidnapped and was about to be killed by Luke she was able to blow up one of Luke's Witch Cruids with a solid shout. Seconds after this, she reversed the effects of the Witch Cruid, causing it to set Luke of fire ,killing him instead of Diana, proving just how powerful her dark magic truly is as she activated its power through instinct alone and it was enough to overpower a barrier of ashwood, a special type of wood which renders most use of magic useless, thought it may not work on Dark Magic, as Iron, which blocks normal magic, did not seem to effect it. When Faye was being contacted directly by the residual energy of her dead grandfather, Cassie was the only one who could see the ilusions as well, indicating she has stronger magical senses than Jake, Adam, Diana. When Isaac tried to kidnap Cassie and deliver her to the council of Witch Hunters, he recognized the danger she poses on them shall her dark magic been unleashed on the boat and so he didn't pursue her when she escaped. When Kate Meade buried her alive to test the limits of her powers by bringing her to the brink of death, Cassie's dark magic proved to be too powerful for the ritual to hold her and such it was proven that she is more powerful than an experienced Elder. At the Fire and Ice Dance, Cassie proved to be highly resistant to external influences that seek to take away her powers, as shown when the Voodoo ritual Faye and Lee made failed to overpower her natural defenses. This ability was shown again when a potion with Lethe root designed to take away her feelings for Adam didn't work on her. During Sacrifice, she fought against a demon and although she failed to defeat it she succeded in employing the use of Pyrokinesis. Cassie also repeatedly shows outstanding use of Telekinesis ranging from lifting heavy things and throw them to light weighted spears with greater precision. She also has considerable constrictive powers, as shown constantly when she have choke someone with dark magic. During Family, she succeded in overriding the command John Blackwell put on the Crystal Skull and used it to kill her father, albeit with the help of her sister Diana. Cassie have also used Circle magic to great effect like when they toss around Zachary Larson with Aerokinesis and when she combined her powers with Jake to fend off witch hunter Simone. Apparently, she also has great potential to use Photokinesis, as displayed in Bound. While her half-sister Diana also has Dark magic, Cassie has a stronger magical potential because she is also a Blake. In fact, if she would have the same amount of magical training as that of John Blackwell, it would be fairly possible that Cassie would be more powerful than Blackwell, but as she lacks years of training her father is still more powerful than her through experience. That was proven when Cassie couldn't kill the demon possessing Samuel despite exploiting a demon's weakness while Blackwell completely destroyed it It is possible that Cassie is the most powerful witch in her circle, due to both her Blake and Blackwell bloodlines. *'''Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. *'Conjuration: '''The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control: 'The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grant them greater mastery and control when performing. *'Spell Casting: 'The act of changing and controlling events by magic influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. *'Telekinesis: 'The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew: 'The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Name *Cassandra is a female proper name that comes from Greek ''Kasandra ''or ''Kassandra. *Cassandra was the daughter of Priam of Troy, courted by Apollo who gave her the gift of prophecy, but she did not love him so he turned his gift top her into a curse, so that no one would believe her visions. *The name is of uncertain origin, though the second element looks like a female form of Greek andros ''"of man, male human being". Watkins suggest PIE * ''(s)kand- "to shine" as source of second element, hence possible "praise of men". *It is believed that it means "to shine", "man" and "shining upon man". *Her middle name, Amelia, means "work" and is a varient of Amalia. A famous person who was also named Amelia, was Amelia Earhart (1897-1937), the first woman to make a solo flight over the Atlantic Ocean. *Her last name, Blake, is derived from Old English blæc "black" or blāc "pale". A famous person whos last name was also Blake was the poet and artist William Blake (1757-1827). Notes and Trivia *Britt Robertson was casted as Cassie Blake because Kevin Williamson was impressed by her performance in Scream 4. *Coincidentally, Britt Robertson stared in a movie which had the word "Circle" in the title, The Tenth Circle, before starring in The Secret Circle. *She's the last witch to complete the coven of the third generation. Ironically, if Cassie would have lived in Chance Harbor since her birth, she would have surely been the female leader of the Circle, instead of Diana Meade, as her grandmother said the Blakes were always born leaders. *She is a descendant from two very powerful families: the Balcoin family, from which comes her inner Dark Magic, and the Blake family, which makes her part of the Circle. **Cassandra is a Greek name meaning "daughter of prophecies". Although Cassie from the series does not possess the power to foresee the future, Cassie from the novels does. *In the first season of The Secret Circle, Cassie has been involved in three car accidents. In Pilot, ''she had two car accidents, first being when Charles used magic to make one of her car tires run out of air. The second time was when Faye used her magic to set Cassie's car on fire while she was still inside of it. And in ''Valentine, when Cassie was on her way over to Adam's, one of the Ghosts attracted the Blackwell Medallion toward him and made Cassie lose control of her car trying to free herself from the Medallion. *In Crystal, Royce Armstrong has Cassie's birthdate listed as March 28, 1995. This makes her less than a month older than Diana. **Both Cassie and Adam were born on the day 28th making Cassie is two months younger than him. Also in the books they were almost a year apart since Cassie's birthday fell on July 28 while Adam was born in November the year before. *Diana is Cassie's half-sister which is reveal in[[ Crystal| Crystal]]''. ''They both lost their virginity to former ex-boyfriend, Adam Conant. *She was caught in a love triangle between Jake and Adam, finally choosing Adam. *The Blake's and the Conant's are destined to be together. *Cassie is one of six children in a powerful Balcoin Circle. *Her zodiac sign is also Aries (Mar 22-Apr 20), like that of her half-sister Diana Mead. The symbol of Aries is the ram; its element is fire, and its ruling planet is Mars. Aries is most compatible with someone who is either Leo or Sagittarius. Category:Characters (TSC) Category:Witches (TSC) Category:Main Characters (TSC) Category:Balcoin/Blackwell Family Category:Blake Family Category:Chance Harbor Residents Category:Secret Circle Members Category:Dark Witches (TSC) Category:Blackwell Family